Why am I always the last to know?
by HappyGirl1980
Summary: My first fan fiction. A Bang romance. Please some on review it.


This episode takes place several months after the engagement of Burke and Cristina but doesn't take into account anything that happens in the fairy boat episodes.

Burke and Cristina apartment they are lying in bed.

Burke rolls over a softly with meaning says: You know Cristina you can tell me anything

Cristina: Yeah Burke

Burke: Anything at all even if you don't think I will like what you have to say. Even if you don't think I'll agree with you.

Cristina gives Burke a slightly befuddled look: I know Burke

Burke: Seriously, Cristina

Cristina: Seriously, Burke

Cristina lies down and falls asleep. Burke remains awake looking at Cristina's sleeping form and brooding.

Seattle Grace Hospital at the cafeteria tables Meredith and Cristina are eating lunch and talking

Cristina: Burke was all weird last night. Fishing for me to tell him something.

Meredith: Well what are you keeping from him.

Cristina: Nothing

Meredith: Seriously

Cristina: Seriously!!!!!!!

Cristina looks up. She sees Burke looking down at her. He mad madder then she has ever seen him. Madder then when he found out she hadn't moved in. Madder then when she went to the chief.

Burke: **Oh you'll tell her and not me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Burke screams.

Cristina: What are you talking about? Lower your voice everyone is watching.

Burke: I have been patient, I have been kind, I waited for you move in, waited for you to come to me after I'd been shot, waited for you to talk, waited for you to agree to marry me, and I even waited for you to tell me this. But I deserve to be the first to know. The first person you tell. I have earned the right to be first.

Cristina: I don't know what you're talking about and quiet yelling everyone is watching us.

Burke: **You don't know what I'm talking about**! Quiet lying

Meredith: Burke calm down maybe you to should go somewhere else and talk.

Burke: **Stay out of this Meredith. This is between me and Cristina**. Cristina tell me now.

Cristina stands up directly in front of Burke. She is now pissed. Everyone is looking at her. Burke has never yelled at her before in public.

Cristina: Tell you what?

Burke: You're pregnant. You haven't had a period in seven weeks. I can count. And you didn't tell me **again**. You told her and didn't tell me again.

Cristina: I'm what…………..

Cristina turns white and passes out. Burke catches her and lowers her to the ground.

Burke: She didn't know

Meredith: She didn't know

Burke: That's bad

_In a small exam room with the door closed. Cristina is lying on an exam bed Burke is standing by her. Cristina has a small cotton ball taped to the inner crook of her arm._

Burke: Cristina about……

_The door burst open Dr Bailey enters. She turns toward Cristina_

Bailey: Well bloods back your pregnant.

Burke: That's

Bailey whips around to look at Burke

Bailey: You hush. What were you thinking? Yelling at pregnant woman she's growing a baby, she's growing your baby, and you're yelling at her.

Burke: But but

Bailey: Their is no but. You're a doctor a freakin surgeon you should know better than to yell at a pregnant woman. (Bailey turns back to the bed) Cristina how are you feeling?

Cristina: Fine now ready to get back to work. (Cristina is smiling she is amused to see Burke yelled at.)

Bailey: You will both go home now. (_She points a finger at Burke_) You, you will not talk to her about this tonight, you will not pressure her, and you know she's emotionally slow. She will need a day to process this.

_Bailey turns toward Cristina_

Bailey: You. You will go home now. You will lie down, you will not study, and you will not sneak back here. You will get up tomorrow, and you will talk to him. No one needs a heart surgeon with an attitude and patients come first. Go home now.

Burke: But Doctor Bailey I would like to.

Bailey: I said **Home Now**.

_Bailey leaves the room. She is muttering loudly._

Yelling at pregnant woman. That's what they teach at Tulane now yelling at a pregnant woman.

It's the middle of the night in Cristina and Burke's darkened bedroom. She is lying down fast asleep he is awake. Burke looks at her counts her respirations gently picks up her arm and takes her pulse. He lets out some air and lies down. Twenty minutes later he repeats the process. This time he wakes her up.

Burke: Cristina Cristina (he whispers) wake-up Cristina. Wake-up

Cristina: what…who... huh….

Burke: Cristina you need to wake-up we need to go to the hospital.

Cristina: What who how. I didn't hear the pagers go off.

Burke: Cristina you have to get dressed we need to go to the hospital.

Cristina: What's the problem?

Burke: No time it's urgent just get dressed.

Burke stands up and gently picks Cristina up carrying her to the bathroom. He gently places her on the toilet.

Burke: Come on Cristina start getting ready I'll grab you something to wear.

_Burke and Cristina are at Seattle Grace Hospital. He doesn't take her to the surgical floor. They enter the maternity wing, and Burke leads Cristina toward an empty exam room. Cristina now knows something is up._

Cristina: Burke where are we going? Why are we here?

Burke: I need give you an ultrasound.

Cristina: An ultrasound Burke no one needs and ultrasound at two in the morning when their only seven weeks pregnant. No one needs an ultrasound at two in the morning period.

Burke: You had a tubule pregnancy, and I almost lost you. I will not lose you. We will see if you are all right. If it's tubule I'll page Dr. Montgomery she can come in and take care of it before it's a problem.

Cristina: Burke the chances of…….. _She tapers off after seeing the worry on his face. He is Preston Burke a world renounced Cardiothoracic Surgeon, and here at Seattle Grace Hospital at two in the morning he will be giving her an ultrasound. She hadn't thought of this possibility. Truly Cristina hadn't thought about the pregnancy yet. _

_Cristina lies down on the exam table and Burke begins the procedure._

Burke: Let's see here is the fallopian tube. So far so good. I don't see anything their. Here is the uterus. Yep right their. The baby is in the uterus right where it's supposed to be. (Burke switches from careful doctor mode to concerned boyfriend mode) Cristina I'm sorry I yelled at you in front of everyone. It's just that this time we live together, and are in a relationship. When you missed your period I noticed. I thought you had noticed, and we just weren't talking about it. I thought when it never came you were thinking it, and we just weren't talking about it. When I asked you that night I thought by then you should be willing to talk with me about the possibly that you were pregnant. When you didn't tell me and then the next day I saw you talking with Meredith I thought you had told her and not me. For the second time you told Meredith you were pregnant, and not me. I am sorry I lost it. I was hurt and I lost it. Worst of all I told you that you were pregnant in the worst possible way. I'm sorry I aired are business in front of the hospital, I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I'm sorry I doubted you.

Cristina: I didn't know, but if I had known I would have told you first. I just want you to know I would have told you first. Your forgiven or whatever.

Burke: Cristina I love. Cristina you know I'll support any decision you make. I love you and no matter what I will always love you. I won't always agree with you, but I will always love you. I will love you and be by your side no matter what.

_It kills him to say this. He wants to say I love you and the baby we'll make it work. He wants to say how excited and scared he is to start their family. However, he loves Cristina more than anything. It's her decision._

Cristina: We're keeping it. You know we're keeping it. I know we're keeping it. It'll change are lives forever, but we're keeping it. So you can knock off all the high drama. We're keeping it.

_Cristina looks at Burke she loves him. This baby is so important to him. She also knows how much it took for him to tell her that he would support her either way. Cristina knows she can't hurt Burke like that. She knows she isn't ready for a baby on her own, but with Burke's help they can do this._

Burke: Well fine then. (He pauses and then gives her a bland look) Do I get to be excited?

Cristina sighs and rolls her eyes: Yeah.

Burke jumps ups: Yesss!!!!!!!!!!! Yes Yes Yes!!!!!!!!!!!! We're having a baby.

He leans down kisses Cristina on the head and then the mouth several times.

Burke: Yes Yes Yes YEsssssssssssssssssss

_Cristina smiles basking in his excitement_.

In Cristina and Burke's apartment the very next morning. She is lying down in bed. He has just entered the room carrying a mug of coffee.

Burke: Cristina time to get up.

He hands her the cup of coffee. Cristina takes a sip and then spits it out.

Cristina: Ugaa!!!!!!!! What is that?

Burke raises his eyebrows: Coffee

Cristina: That's was not coffee. I know coffee. What was that?

Burke: Coffee

Cristina: Burke!!!!!!

Burke: Decaf coffee

Cristina: Are you trying to poison me. I am intern, I live on caffeine.

Burke: Cristina caffeine not good for the baby. You're a doctor you know that.

Cristina: Burke if I go cold turkey off caffeine it will throw my system into septic shock and I'll die. You're a doctor you know it could happen. I need real coffee.

Burke: Well you'll have to get it later there is no caffeine in the house.

Cristina: Seriously Burke.

Burke: Seriously Cristina

Cristina: Burke right now I hate you.

Burke just gives Cristina a cocky smile.

Burke: Come get breakfast.

Cristina walks to the table blinks and looks at Burke.

Cristina: Burke what is that?

Burke: Breakfast

Cristina with total exasperation is her voice: Burke!!!!

Burke: Whole wheat toast, egg white omelet, fresh fruit, cheese, low fat milk, and some prenatal vitamins.

Cristina: Burke we have lived together for almost a year you know I don't eat like this.

Burke: Cristina when you leave this apartment I can't control how you eat, but when we are at home I can make sure you eat what's best for you and the baby.

Cristina: So if I eat this crp here you'll leave me alone about at the hospital?

Burke: I'll try.

Cristina sits down and eats. Interlay she thinks its kina cute that he's this obsessed already. They didn't have some of this stuff in the house. That meant even though he had gotten no sleep he had got up extra early to go to the grocery store.

Cristina: Whatever.

In the locker room at Seattle Grace Hospital. Cristina, Alex, and Izzy are dressing.

Izzy: Oh Cristina congratulations how are you feeling? Are you excited? When are you going to find out the sex? Do you need us to take your on call shifts? When will you need maternity stuff? When do we get to go baby shopping?

Alex: Yeah Yang I here you got knocked up good work.

Izzy: Alex!

Cristina: Can it evil spawn. (Internally she is more comfortable with Alex's sarcasm that Izzzy's excitement. She is not ready to be excited yet.)

Izzy runs over and pats Cristina belly.

Izzy: Really Cristina are you excited? I'd be excited.

Cristina: Ow Ow your touching me. Their will be no bonding, their will be no touching, and under no circumstance will anyone rub my stomach.

Alex: Hormones much Dr. Mommy?

Bailey enters the locker room.

Bailey: Something wrong with being a surgeon and a Mom Kraev?

Alex: No, Dr. Bailey I didn't mean you.

Bailey: Alex pit now. Stephens you're with Dr. Montgomery. Yang you're with Shepherd. Go, except Yang I need to talk to you for a second.

Cristina: Yeah (Cristina is leery about what is going to come. What restrictions Bailey will place on her.)

Bailey: I'm going to treat you exactly like normal. Work you as hard as normal. Yell at you as much as usual. In return for this I am going to expect you to tell me the instant anything happens that I should know about. Understand me Yang.

Cristina: Yes, Dr Bailey.

Cristina gives Bailey a very grateful look. At least one person will treat her normally.

Cristina: Thank you Dr Bailey.

Baily: Your welcome Yang now Go.

George and Dr. Burke standing at a nurse's desk.

George: Congratulations, Dr. Burke I heard the news.

Burke: Thank you George, I'm happy we're happy about the news. George, I was actually looking for you I need a favor.

George: Anything you need Dr. Burke. I'm your guy.

Burke. Well It's about Cristina you no how…. Um…. Driven she is.

George: Yes, Dr. Burke.

Burke: Well I can look out for Cristina at home. See that she eats, avoids caffeine, rest when she needs it. I can't do that here. Besides I promised her I would only monitor her at home. You on the other hand are with are her all day. I expect you to keep an eye on her. She is not to drink to much caffeine. She is not to eat too much crap. Most importantly it's your job is to page me if she gets sick. Understand O'Malley. (He gives George an intense look. Burke is a little perplexed that he has been around Cristina so long he has begun to think like her. He can watch out for her at home, and then sic George on her at the hospital all while technically keeping his word. Cristina would be proud well when she got over being pissed.)

George visibly goes pale and his jaw drops.

George: Dr. Burke you've met Cristina. How am I supposed to do that?

Burke: Get creative George.

George: She's Cristina if she finds out she'll kill. No she'll do something to me that will make me want to kill myself.

Burke: George I'm an attending. I hold people lives in my hands. I can't spend my day worrying about an intern.

George: I'll do my best Dr. Burke.

Burke starts to walk away

Burke: I'm counting on you O'Malley. You're my guy.

George waits till Burke rounds the corner. He starts muttering to himself. If something happens to her he'll kill me. If she finds out she'll do worse than kill. I'm his guy I can do this. I can do this. Meredith walks up.

Meredith: You can do what George?

George: Um Um I am not supposed to tell. Well a least I don't think I'm supposed to tell.

Meredith: George if you tell me maybe I can help.

George: Yeah well. It's just between us. You can't tell Cristina or Izzy. It's just between us.

Meredith: George just tell me.

George: Burke told me to watch over Cristina. You know make sure she doesn't have to much coffee, not to much junk food, and page Burke if she gets sick.

Meredith: Seriously?

George: Seriously.

Meredith: If she finds out she'll kill you. If you fail he'll kill you.

George: I know

Meredith: Your so scr#wed

George: I know

Meredith walks away shaking her head and smiling.

In the Cafeteria Meredith and Cristina are sitting at a table talking. Cristina is drinking a very large cup of coffee and eating her lunch.

Cristina: So I finished all the prep work for McDreamy's craniotomy and I will get to scrub into surgery after lunch.

Meredith: Seriously you're going to talk to me about a routine surgery with everything that's happened in the last two days.

Cristina: Well Burke dragged me here in the middle of the night last night to take an ultra sound. Just to make sure everything was alright with the pregnancy.

Meredith: So you saw it and?

Cristina: So I saw it and it was real. Burke's baby it was real.

Meredith: and….

Cristina: And he gave this speech about how he loved me no matter what.

Meredith: and…..

Cristina: and I could see in his eyes how much he didn't want to give that speech.

Meredith: and

Cristina: and I looked him in the eyes and caved so we're going to keep it.

Meredith: Seriously

Cristina: Seriously. He so excited he went out in the middle of the night, and got all these groceries and vitamins. He got rid of all the caffeine in the house. From now on I can't have caffeine until I get to the hospital. 

Meredith: That's rough.

George walks up and sits down at the table.

Cristina: Yeah this is only my third cup today. By now I should be on my fourth or fifth.

George: Congratulations Cristina.

Cristina: Thanks or whatever let's not discuss it.

Meredith and Georges eyebrows rise. Meredith begins to speak just as Cristina's pager goes of. As Cristina looks down at her pager George reaches over and spills Cristina's coffee on the ground. Cristina looks up.

Cristina: George what the . You are so clumsy bambi. That was an emergency page. Now I won't have any coffee until after Shepherds surgery.

Cristina rushes off to the OR.

Meredith: That was pretty slick George. How are you going to keep it up for seven months?

George who had been smiling goes pale: I don't know. Merr you got help me out with this.

Meredith: Oh no Georgie boy you're on your own with this one.

Cristina opens the apartment door. Wonderful smells drift toward her. Burke is in the kitchen making dinner. Cristina smiles walks over and sits down on one of the unused counters.

Cristina: Hey baby

Burke: Welcome home how was your day.

Cristina: Good I got to scrub in on a craniotomy today. It would have been great except George spilled my coffee at lunch. Craniotomy cool, caffeine withdrawal bad. How was your day?

Burke turns away from Cristina and smiles glad George is doing his job.

Burke: Oh fine. So we need to choose a doctor, and make an appointment for your first check-up. Oh and we need to set a date.

Cristina: Won't the doctor give us a date?

Burke: Not that date Cristina.

Cristina: OH THE DATE.

Burke: Yes I haven't pushed until now, but we don't have time for one of your freak-outs or delays. I want us to be married soon. I want us to be married before it looks like we had to be married. I want to be married before our child enters college.

Cristina: I do not freak-out.

Burke just lifts his eyebrows.

Cristina: I do not freak-out. I am a doctor. I pause I take time to consider, and come to the best decision.

Burke: Fine doctor, think of the wedding like it's a patient in defib you need to come up with a date stat.

Cristina: You're still determined to have the fancysmancy wedding?

Burke: Not fancy just our friends and family. No Vegas, No court house.

Cristina: Well I have an idea, an awful terrible idea.

Burke: Yes.

Cristina: I didn't have time to plan a wedding before all this stuff came up. You don't have time to plan a wedding. I can't even believe I'm going to suggest this.

Burke: Cristina what.

Cristina: We could invite the moms up. Give them a guest list, and a budget. I could pick out my dress and the bridesmaid dresses, you could pick out the music, and they could plan the rest.

Burke: Cristina that's Brilliant. The moms will love it.

Cristina groans loudly

Cristina: I can't believe I suggested that. It must be the estrogen. All of the estrogen Burke.

It's the locker room first thing in the morning Meredith and Cristina are talking. Cristina is drinking a huge cup of coffee.

Meredith: So Cristina how are you?

Cristina: I'm fine.

Meredith: Cristina seriously you're pregnant and engaged that's a lot to cope with in one day. It's fine if you're not okay.

Cristina: Burke wants me to set a wedding date. Pick a doctor for the baby. Make appointments. Change the way I eat. Get more sleep. It's fast it's all so fast.

Meredith: It is fast.

Cristina: He wants a wedding. Since when do boys want a wedding? We had to invite the moms up to plan the darn thing. You're going to be the maid of honor. If I have to suffer you have to suffer.

Meredith: Fine whatever (buy she smiles) the moms really?

Cristina: Yeah it was my idea. I must have gone nuts. I blame the estrogen. I don't know how to plan a wedding. I don't want to know how to plan a wedding. Merr do you know how to plan a wedding?

Meredith: No no I don't know how to plan a wedding. The moms they'll do a good job.

So what about the baby?

Cristina: I am not ready to think about the baby yet. I can barley cope with the thought of being pregnant, and how that will change my life. I'm not ready to think about a baby.

George enters. He sees Cristina drinking a huge cup of coffee. He is not going to have a good shift if Burke sees Cristina drinking that much coffee during rounds.

George: Hey Merr Cristina. Cristina did you just get that at the coffee cart by the front door?

Cristina: Yeah

George: Well I just was in the bathroom with that guy, and he left without washing his hands.

Cristina: Ewe.

Cristina throws her coffee out and Bailey enters the room.

Bailey: Rounds suck-ups rounds. Don't embarrass me in front of the attendings.

Meredith and George hang toward the back of the group they whisper to each other.

Meredith: Smooth George smooth.

George: I thought so.

Meredith: You do realize you can never get coffee there again, and it's your favorite.

George: Doh

In the tunnels Meredith is sitting on a bed. She looks up and sees George carrying a bag hurrying down the hall. George gets to the candy and pop machines then looks behind him. He reaches down then unplugs them. He tries to shove the candy machine over a little to conceal this fact. George hears foot steps and then hurries over to a wheelchair and plops down.

Meredith smiles and sends George an inquisitive look: Hi George. What you doing?

Hey Meredith. Nothin I'm doing Nothin. George says and then looks behind him. George is kind of pale and sweaty. He has been stressed about this whole take care of Cristina thing. Cristina is now in sight. She walks to the pop machine, and tries to put money in. I won't take it. Neither will the candy machine. Cristina groans and plops down next to Meredith on the bed.

Cristina sighs in frustration: I need sugar. I need caffeine.

George opens his bag: I have an apple, a granola bar, and some water you can have.

Cristina scowls but says: Thanks George better than nothing.

Meredith: Cristina be nice.

Cristina: I can't be nice. I haven't had any caffeine yet today. I'm used to waking up and Burke already having to coffee made. I just open my eyes, and there it is. Even when weren't talking he still made the coffee every morning. Now it's gone. No more coffee first thing in the morning.

Meredith: You know Cristina you could make your own coffee in the morning.

Cristina: I would except Burkes been great about this not nagging me at work thing. He is living up to his end of our deal. If I make coffee at home who knows what he would be like here.

Meredith shots George a look and then says: Well your on call tonight I'll go out and get some good coffee and takeout food bring to the hospital. We'll have dinner.

Cristina: Thank you Merr

Beep Beep Beep. Cristina looks down at her pager and jumps up.

Cristina: Got to run.

George waits till Cristina is out of ear shot. He looks at Meredith red in the face.

Why would you do that? Volunteer to bring her coffee after all of Burke's and my work.

Meredith: I don't like it George. I don't like it at all. Burke lying to her telling her if she took care of herself at home he would leave her alone at work, and then putting you on her here.

George: Do you think I'm just doing this, because Burke told me to? She won't take care of herself. She's our family it's our job to take care of her. You know how stubborn she is. Don't you want the baby to be okay?

Meredith: She will take care of the baby.

Meredith storms off.

Cristina and Burke's apartment a few days latter it is around seven in the evening. Burke is sitting on the couch reading a book. Cristina walks in she has just gotten off work.

Cristina: Hi baby. (She walks over to Burke to kiss him. She is startled first by the title of his book. She looks at the book and then looks at him. She has a horrified slash stupefied look on her face.) You're kidding me Burke seriously your kidding me. (Cristina grabs the book out of his hands.)

Burke shots her amused look: What?

Cristina: Burke you're a doctor. You finished med school. You have delivered babies. People come to you about health problems. You, your reading "What to expect when your expecting."

Burke: Just brushing up.

Cristina sits on the couch and lays her head in his lap: So did you tell your mom? Is she going to fly out?

Burke: Called Mama she is trilled about the baby. She can't wait to plan the wedding. I told her we want to have it sometime next month. Did you tell your Mom about everything? (He gives her a searching look. She doesn't have a great track record on the follow thru.)

Cristina: Yes. She wasn't this excited when I graduated top of my class from Stanford. A grandbaby and she gets to plan the wedding. You could start beating me, and she would still love you more than me.

Burke rolls his eyes. He knows Cristina mom loves her. She flew out for a week when she lost the last baby.

Burke: When are you and Meredith going wedding dress shopping? The moms will need to know what color her dress is to plan the wedding.

Cristina rolls her eyes: We're going Saturday. I want this thing bought before the moms get here. That would be the shopping trip from hell.

Burke: No comment I'm neutral.

The phone rings. Burke goes over and grabs it. He is surprised by the voice on the other end of the line. Cristina listens to Burke's end of the conversation.

Hi Joe what do you need?

Meredith's what?

Oh drunk?

She needs a ride. Can't you call her a cab?

Oh well we'll run out to get her?

Burke: Meredith and Derek had some kind of fight. She at Joe's drunk and emotional. He doesn't want to send her in a cab in this mood. We need to go pick her up.

Cristina: I can go you can stay home and finish your reading.

Burke: No, you were on call last night so you didn't get much sleep I'll drive. Besides I can carry her to the car if need be.

Cristina: True

At Joe's Bar. Meredith is at the bar tipsy and rambling at Joe. She sees Cristina and lights up

Meredith: It's Cristina. Joe, get Cristina a drink. We're celebrating. No more Mcdreamy.

Cristina looks at Meredith and can tell something is wrong. She sits down on a bar stool.

Cristina: Oh. What did he do?

Meredith: His mothers coming to town. His mothers coming to town, and he doesn't want to introduce me because I'm the dirty mistress.

Cristina: That Mcbastard. Seriously?

Meredith: Seriously he said it's to early and his mom is still mad he left Addison for me.

Cristina: The a$$. This is his fault.

Meredith: So here we are doing shots at Joe's. It's just like the last time you were pregnant. I know you should get in a huge fight with Burke tonight, and you can home to my house and lay in the bathtub while I puck.

Cristina: Meredith I really don't think that's going to happen.

Burke isn't happy or comfortable. He doesn't like hearing Meredith bash Derek. They are allies now in dealing with these two women. Plus he doesn't like being reminded of when he broke up with Cristina. Mostly though he wants to take Cristina home make love to her and then go to sleep. He frequently wishes Cristina's best friend was more stable. God why did Derek have to screw –up so often.

Burke: Cristina's sleeping with me tonight. Meredith I think it's time to get you home.

Meredith interrupts: Not when I tell her about George.

Burke turns white, well paler brown: Meredith you don't want to go there. I am your boss.

Meredith: She should know. Then she'll stay with me.

Cristina: Tell me what about George?

Meredith: Well Burke told George...

Burke: Meredith **Stop** we are taking you home now.

Cristina glares at Burke: Somebody better tell me about George now.

Burke opens his mouth to talk, however Meredith beats him to it.

Meredith: Well Burke told George that he had to watch you at the hospital and make sure you didn't have caffeine or junk food.

Cristina jumps up and turns around pokes Burke in the chest: Preston Burke is that true.

Burke: Now Cristina calm………..

Cristina: Don't you now Cristina me. You are in so much trouble. Oh we are going to talk about this when we get home.

Burke can't help himself he smiles. He is glad because earlier in their relationship Meredith's trick would have worked and Cristina would not have come home tonight. He is pleased because they are at the point where Cristina will work things out with him first. She doesn't always run to Meredith with their problems first. Plus he thinks Cristina is really cute when she's all mad and pregnant. When she scowls he tries to wipe the smile off his face.

Burke: Yes dear.

Cristina and Burke are in his car. Burke is driving them home from Meredith's.

Cristina: Don't you even think a half an hour of taking turns vomiting with Meredith made me forget this George thing.

Burke shoots Cristina a worried look: Watching someone puck when your pregnant is just inviting trouble. Let's get you home to bed.

Cristina: We are so going to talk about this in the morning. Over caffeinated coffee.

Burke opens his mouth to reply when he sees a car run the red light just a he begins to cross the intersection. The car hits them right at Cristina's door. They spin three times and come to a stop. Both air bags pop open. Burke doesn't feel like he has any injuries. He looks over Cristina is unconscious and her head is bleeding. He grabs her wrist, and checks for a plus. It's slow and tready but present. He calls 911 then Seattle Grace making sure the doctors Shepard and Montgomery will be there.

Burke leans over and taps Cristina's shoulder: Cristina Cristina can you here me.

Cristina doesn't wake or move Burke can hear the sirens.


End file.
